In My Eyes
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after an accident rendered her blind, now she's hunted... My first Twilight fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to me trying something new. I'm a huge Twilight fan too, so time to give that a go...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, this is not mine either, it belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer's! All the things you don't recognize, and this story line as well as all the mistakes & typos- that's all me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Sealing Fate.**

That smell...

It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It was sweet, and delectable, but had a hint of something spicy to it.

It instantly made the venom pool in his mouth as a wave of desire crashed through him.

He scanned the room, his eyes seeking out the source of the new smell, but finding nothing out of the ordinary, he shifted his focus to the front of the class where he found a new presence lingering.

Taking the sight of her in, Edward drew in a deep breath that caught in his throat. He didn't really need to breathe, but some human habits never faded away. Besides, the illusion of breathing helped keep up the pretense.

The smell undoubtedly came from her, the pungent aroma filling each of his senses until his body was on fire. Every nerve ending sparked into flames, every fiber of his being was engulfed in a need so bad that he had no idea if he'd be able to control it.

He watched Mr Molina set the transfer paper down on his table before he held out his hand and took hold of the new girls hand.

Edward had the sudden urge to growl, a rumble deep down inside that begged to be freed.

But he bit it back, and watched as Mr Molina led the new girl towards the back of the class, right in his direction.

Edward sat up straighter, his attention inexplicably drawn to the dark, vacant eyes and chestnut hair. Her smile practically lit the entire room up as she nodded at something Mr Molina said.

Edward could very well have listened to their conversation, he'd hear every word as though they were spoken to him, but all logic and every response or reaction or bodily function he possessed failed him in the instant that he saw her.

Mr Molina stopped right next to his desk, and guided the girl's hand to the edge of the table before the other was moved towards the chair.

"Thank you". The sweetest voice emanated from her lips, a rush of something so strong moving through Edward that he let his hands leave the edge of the table that he was clutching so tightly, at warp speed, before his fingers ripped through the flimsy material that it was made up from.

As if sensing his presence, the girl looked his way, her eyes staring right through him as she smiled his way so freely; like she wanted to give him something. "Hi".

Edward didn't trust himself to speak so he merely nodded at her before looking at the back of Mr Molina as he resumed his strides to the front of the room.

The new girl dropped her bag onto the floor beside the table before scraping her chair on the tiles as she pulled it closer to the table to sit down. Each sound reverberated around the room sounding obscenely louder than any other sound in the room.

Edward turned to face the new girl, who seemed content to just sit and watch the front of the room in silence, without her books being removed from her bag. She didn't even pay him any attention now that he was openly staring at her, but she was probably used to it by now. A girl that beautiful was most likely stared at immensely.

Her scent drew him in, pulled him closer involuntarily.

Edward could hear the sound of her heartbeat as his hearing focused on that and erased everything else from the room. All other sounds, all thoughts, everything beyond her just faded away.

Leaning closer Edward's eyes closed as he let her scent envelope him entirely. And she had yet to move, so he kept moving, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins screaming at him as he was enthralled by it.

Never before had he experienced this kind of need, or want for human blood...

The smell of vanilla and strawberries mingled with a scent that was entirely her, it made her own smell more appealing even though human food was less than desirable to someone like him.

Edward sniffed once, then a second time before pulling away and groaning inwardly when it became unbearable to be this close to her and not be able to do anything more than watch her, and smell her.

As Edward was just out of her personal space, she turned and faced him, her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked his way.

She however, did not seem creeped out by the fact that he had just leaned closer and sniffed her. She blushed slightly, her cheeks flaming in the softest of pink hues before she abruptly turned away and kept her eyes trailed on Mr Molina who was still lecturing the class.

The blood rushing to her cheeks made him tingle all over.

Edward's gaze was transfixed on her, he couldn't tare it away even if he tried.

A buzz in his pocket snapped his attention away, his hand reaching into it to retrieve the vibrating object.

Unlocking the phone Edward found a text from Alice saying **'Get out now'**.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Edward scrambled to collect his scattered books and odd items of stationery as he tried to ignore Mr Molina's hardened stare and the delectable aroma that still assaulted his senses.

Alice had most likely seen him jump the new girl and drain her dry when he gave in to the temptation of the bloodlust, and she wasn't here today so sending him a text was probably the best way to tell him that he would loose control and attack the human. Which, was the last thing he ever wanted to do again.

Edward ambled out of the room and into the hallway where he found Emmett and Alice waiting for him just as he bell signaled the end of the class and all the doors to all the classrooms flew open and the hallway was flooded with students.

**'We need to go now'** Alice thought to Edward as she turned and was about to move when she froze. "We're too late" she said out loud. She was seeing something else.

"Too late?" Edward echoed just as the new girl came out of the biology classroom to be bumped into repeatedly as she hovered just outside the doorway.

Edward followed Alice's gaze and saw the new girl take a hesitant step forwards, before another body crashed into hers and her stoic stance faltered as she flayed forwards and lost her footing when someone else rammed into her from the side.

Edward was only a few feet away from her when she started toppling over, but instinct kicked in and without giving it consideration he reacted and reached out to steady her before she hit the ground.

Just as he latched on to her, Edward let go when a surge of warmth fluttered up his skin and ignited the strangest sensations.

She was warm.

He'd never touched a human and felt warmth, before- ever.

"Thank you" the sweet tone wafted out in melody. "You" she added a second later, obviously recognizing him from class.

Edward looked to Alice to seek guidance, her mind screaming **'GO'** repeatedly before it was followed by images that she had been blocking until now.

They were vague splurges, and could still change depending on the decisions he made, but these images haunted his already traded soul because they were of him and the new girl, and she wasn't alive anymore. He sat cradling her head in his lap before looking up and howling like a vampire that had lost his mate, while her eyes stared upwards and her chest fell still.

The images were gone as soon as they appeared, Edward taking a step back as he put space between himself and the new girl who seemed slightly panicked now as she looked around.

Edward kept stepping back as his mind searched Alice's for more, but she had shut him out again as she reran images of every sitcom that she had ever watched to keep the images concealed.

Whatever led up to that moment or followed it, she didn't want him to know.

Edward looked towards Emmett who smiled and nodded, his way of saying that Alice was right. He was only confirming that he knew what Alice had seen, and that whatever it was, Edward should heed her warning. The hallway had began to empty, a few stray bodies the only ones that were still lingering.

And then there was the new girl who still stood rooted to the spot in the middle of nowhere.

Her hand reached out hesitantly, and she stepped forwards, heading straight for Edward, who was rendered statuesque watching her come closer.

Her other hand moved to the side, her fingers extended outwards as she took the smallest of steps in his direction.

Just as she was about to reach out and touch Edward, Emmett stepped between them and caught her hand before it made contact with him.

"Hey, you're Bella, the new girl right? We're late for class, so let's go". Emmett wrapped a hand around Bella's arm before dragging her passed Edward and Alice until they disappeared from sight when they turned a corner at the end of the hallway.

He noticed that Mr Molina had guided her too, the same way as Em did now.

"She's blind Edward. Chief Swan forgot to give her; her cane." Alice said stepping abreast of him and looking down the empty hallway.

"What did I just see?" Edward tried to ask calmly, but it was impossible. He somehow felt responsible for the humans death sometime in the near future, because she looked exactly like she had today. Even though it had yet to happen, Edward could not help the remorse he felt at the possible death caused by his hand to a creature of such beauty and innocence. Her being blind wasn't even something he thought about right now. It was inconsequential to anything.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go. Em will stay with her, but you need to stay away". Alice sounded grim in answering, she sounded defeated too.

"Alice..."

"No Edward, this isn't about you or her okay. There is more to this than the two of you, this is her soul, and the fate of us all now".

Edward's head turned to the side as his face became cast in stone. He did not want her to see the effect that her words had on him.

"How much more?" Edward asked even though he knew that the answer to follow would be one that he mulled over in distaste.

"All of it. All of us Edward".

Alice didn't stay long after that, her tiny feet carried her away, Edward following her out to the car. There was no point in staying here when the day turned sideways.

Arriving home, Edward was not in the least bit surprised that Carlisle was already at the door waiting for their arrival.

"She's here" Alice said, Carlisle's face telling them that he already knew that.

"She's Chief Swan's daughter. I met her this morning" Carlisle said when they made it inside.

"You knew?" Alice sounded surprised, she hadn't known that Carlisle had met Bella, because it was not a decision that he made.

"So what do we do now Carlisle? We can't..." Alice remembered that Edward was still in the room, so she discontinued her sentence.

"Edward may need to leave Forks" Carlisle said chastely. It was easy to understand that the decision did not sit well with him.

"No" Edwards said, enforcing his presence in the room with his voice.

"Edward, this is the only answer here, we are out of options" Carlisle faced Edward looking torn, he didn't want Edward to leave, but whatever it was about this girl, they all seemed determined to keep him away.

"Why? I shouldn't have to leave because some new human is in Forks. What aren't you telling me?" Edward demanded.

"Edward, you saw what happened. She dies, and that is the one thing that can not happen" Alice interjected.

"Was it me?" Edward needed some assurance that he hadn't harmed her, or been the one responsible for her life ebbing away.

"No, but it's because of you. She can not be allowed to... Just, you need to leave Forks before it's too late". Alice said.

"I won't, I'm sorry". Edward left the room, the mood shifting from somber to explosive within seconds. He was not prepared to leave his family behind because of something that may or may not happen.

"He won't leave Carlisle. He stays, and she still dies". Alice said before leaving Carlisle alone and going in search of Jasper who had just arrived home after feeling the sadness and fear emanating from his mate.

Edward left the house, he needed to hunt in order to avoid the need human blood brought to him when his hunger rose to challenging levels.

Hours later, when his thirst was quenched Edward was making his way back home when he suddenly found himself outside Chief Swan's home uninvited.

He had been distracted and out of focus, when his attention returned to normal he was outside the one place that he probably shouldn't be.

All the lights inside were off except one that cast an illumination out over the grass around the side of the house.

Tilting his head up slightly, Edward inhaled the unfamiliar scent that drove him insane as he rounded the house and listened to the rhythmic typing as it flowed through the open upstairs window.

As silently as he could, Edward scaled up the side of the house as he searched its interior for thought. He found Chief Swan downstairs watching TV and alone other than for the voices that captivated his attention from the TV.

It didn't make sense, she was here too, Edward could feel her, but yet her mind was a sphere of guarded thoughts. He suddenly recalled class this morning, he had no clear view of her mind then either.

The typing stopped, and Edward heard the feint traces of shuffling before silence ensued.

Leering around the edge of the window, Edward found her seated at a table in her bedroom, her hands magically running across pages and pages of braille as she read.

The sight was mesmerizing, the way her hands trailed over the paper in fragile, but nimble movements. Her face mirrored concentration.

Going against his better judgment Edward entered her bedroom through the open window, his moments so quiet that she showed no reaction telling him that he had not been heard entering her sanctuary.

The room was engrossed with her scent, it was almost too much to bare, but he would find the willpower to endure it.

Bella was seated at the desk, Edward stopping only when he came to stand behind her chair mere inches away from her. He was so close, he could...

The soft pitter-patter changed pace as her heartbeat increased and her entire body stiffened. She froze, a ragged breath sounding through the room when she gasped.

She knew he was here, knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

Edward could smell the fear corrode its way through her veins as it overpowered her normal sweet flavor.

" 's there?". Even her voice sounded strained and the panic she felt made it sound wavy and hesitant.

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Bella suddenly lunged to her feet, knocking the chair over and Edward automatically caught it.

Bella's hands were flying across her desk in search of something, as her heartbeat picked up and sounded in his ears even more erratically than it had been before she sensed his presence.

And then she stopped, she dropped her hands and just stood there when she realized that her chair never hit the ground. Her realization was delayed, but it was still there.

Edward shifted the chair back and set it down quietly, his eyes moving off of Bella for a split second.

But that was all it took, one split second for her to suddenly lunge forward and attempt to stab him with some kind of sharp object that she had found on her desk. He had been so wrapped up in observing her, that her moments went unnoticed by him.

Bella lunged forwards, her knee knocking into the chair just as Edward's hand swept up and took hold of her wrist in a tight grip, stopping its movements inches away from stabbing him in the chest.

Edward felt her frail bones shift under his hand, his fingers inflicting more force than intended.

Bella let out a strangled moan as her fingers dropped the letter opener and she winced in pain.

Edward immediately relinquished most of his grip on her, his hand unwilling to part with hers as he relished in the warmth her skin brought to his.

"Please don't hurt me" came out so softly that if he'd been human he probably wouldn't have heard her say the words.

He could feel the tremor that spread through her as she allowed the fear to tighten it's grip on her. She was beyond scared right now.

And yet, Edward was unable to let her go, unable to move away or leave even though he knew that he shouldn't even be here.

The cracking of a twig in the woods that ran through most of Forks, including across the street from the Swan house, drew Edward's attention and an involuntary hiss escaped him before he could stop it.

The need to protect suddenly slammed into him, so forcefully that he lost all coherent thought for a moment.

The male stench that filled his nostrils made Edward suddenly let go of Bella which earned him another gasp from her as she staggered backwards until she stumbled into the edge of her desk and couldn't move anymore.

Her free hand wrapped around the wrist that Edward had been holding, a red rim scaring her delicate, pale skin.

Another crackle had Edward out of the window as he scrambled down the tree outside and hit the ground running. The intruder sensed him coming and moved into a defensive stance just as Edward broke the treeline and entered the woods.

Driven by an unknown force, Edward attacked the intruder with nothing he had ever been aware that he possessed until that moment.

His fighting skills were no match for the ordinary vampire, centuries had him well trained, but this was different. He was fast, really fast, and well skilled, but this time he was driven by the desire to annihilate the threat posed to Bella, the fragile human that he just met.

As the fight rage, Edward was about to extinguish the un-dead by ending his existence when he heard the approaching stampede as feet crashed through the woods behind him.

"Edward...Stop" Alice's voice rang out just as a cloud of dust settled around them when they came to a screeching halt, but they were too late, Edward had already taken care of the vampire that posed a threat.

Carlisle and Emmett were with her, their faces revealing more than each of them had intended.

Edward dropped the head of the vampire, silence filling the spaces between them and the trees.

Carlisle stepped closer and bent down, his hands tearing the dead vampire at Edward's feet's shirt away to show a mass of black ink across his chest and around his neck.

"He's a Guard" Carlisle said confirming an unasked question.

Edward staggered back, why would a Guard be here going after Bella? Edward had read his thoughts, the frail human his target.

It didn't make sense. They only ever went after vampires that had broken the laws that governed their kind. They never, ever, went after a human.

There were different vampires that were summoned for that duty...

"It's beginning" Alice said as she stared off into space and watched the images that only she could see.

Emmett materialized and picked up the body before snatching its head up and carrying it away. He would no doubt dispose of it somewhere, where it was less risky to start a fire, here they could end up burning the entire forest down.

"What have I done"?" Edward asked Carlisle unsure of what exactly was happening and what was starting.

"Nothing wrong Edward, you've done nothing wrong" Carlisle said resting a hand on Edward's shoulder as he looked back towards Bella's house.

"I've sealed her fate haven't I?" He growled it out, directed it at Alice without looking at her.

"Haven't I?" Edward repeated when Alice didn't answer. His words were more fierce and burned the second time around.

"Yes Edward, you have" Alice answered before she too left at a high speed run.

"We should leave" Carlisle said when he noticed Chief Swan's presence lurking around outside his house wielding a flashlight and his hunting rifle. He had most likely heard the sounds made when Edward and the Guard were fighting and came to check that a wild animal wasn't on his front lawn.

Edward nodded, but made no indication of moving soon, so Carlisle patted him on the shoulder before leaving Edward alone in the woods watching the Swan household.

Edward could tell that sunrise was close and he should probably return home before getting ready to head to another mundane day of high school. They only had three months left before the school year was over and they could stop pretending to be seniors in a bid to keep up the fakeness of their family.

They were family, but the reruns of high school were starting to wear thin after having done it so many times.

Edward had been standing in between the trees for hours watching the Swan house, wondering if he would have done anything different if he had know what the outcome would be. But still, he didn't really know the outcome, so how could he change something that couldn't be undone?

He ventured closer to the Swan house, Chief Swan's mind quiet as he slept, and that of Bella still wrapped in muted darkness.

The only way that he knew that she was asleep was by the way her chest rose and fell with the smallest breaths she took. Her heartbeat was steady, so she hadn't sensed his return.

Standing over her sleeping form Edward watched her sleep as a unique kind of peace shrouded her.

Hours ago, she had been fierce and determined to inflict some kind of damage or injury to him when she thought that she was in danger. Even though she was blind, it hadn't stopped her from making an attempt to protect herself.

That was a quality that you wouldn't find in most humans these days. That kind of strength and willpower either.

Even though she was virtually crippled in fear, her disability had in no way hindered her will to survive. It told him that she was a fighter, he just hoped that it would be enough.

Enough to keep her alive long enough for him to figure this out, and understand why when it came to her he had an undeniable urge to protect her, and an inexplicable need to be closer.

******* Thanks for reading, hope you'll review? **

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	2. Intrusion

**Hi & welcome back! Thank you for the awesome reviews & follows!**

**Let's see how it goes-...**

**Chapter 2- Intrusion. **

"You smell really good" Jasper said with a twang as Edward walked into the house.

Bella's scent was without a doubt what he smelled lingering on Edward, and Jasper was the newest to the Coven when it came to abstaining from human blood.

Everyone else, with the exception of Jasper and Rosalie had been _'vegetarian' _as they deemed it, for centuries.

"Oh" Rose said and stopped on the stairwell when Edward passed her on his way up. She too obviously smelled the feint traces of Bella's lingering scent.

Edward headed straight for the shower when he made it into his bedroom, his clothes scattered as he crossed the room.

...

"You okay?"

Bella smiled and nodded at Charlie.

He was trying so hard, even though he had no idea what he was doing.

"Yeah, I'm good". Bella tried to make it sound convincing, but this was all new to her too.

Her mother and step-father had been killed in a car accident seven months ago, and now she was back in Forks to live with Charlie, her dad.

It was strange being back here and knowing that she wouldn't be returning to her mom when summer vacation was over. Although she hadn't been here in five years, not since she was twelve.

"So Jessica said she'd pick you up this morning" Charlie said as he started clearing the breakfast table.

"Okay" Bella said, she couldn't really argue because if Charlie couldn't take her to school, she'd have to find another way and she could quite drive herself now could she?

Bella had seen Jessica yesterday, her first day of school here re-kindling their pre-teen friendship because Jessica lived down the street and they had spent Bella's summer vacations as friends over the years.

"I know this is hard, but you need to try" Charlie suddenly stopped moving and spoke before thinking. Bella had been here for three months, and yesterday was the one and only time that she had left the house. And she only left because Charlie forced her to get out of bed and go to school even though she had no real intention of finishing her senior year.

She didn't see a point in punishing herself when her ambitions in life went up in flames along with the car...

"I will" Bella mumbled and found her feet before her hand sought out her cane when the doorbell rang.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Jessica asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay, I guess. Haven't really done much since I've been here".

"You should come to Port Angeles on Saturday, we're going shopping" Jessica was one of those people that always sounded so happy and cheery. It was like her entire aura was made up of sunshine and happiness.

"Okay, maybe" Bella said before letting the interior of the car fall into silence.

When they arrived at school and got out the car, Jessica was next to Bella guiding her through the few faces that stopped to stare.

A blind girl attending a regular school in Forks was like sunny days here, it just didn't happen. A town as small as Forks also led to large amounts of gossip, because frankly, there was nothing else to do.

Everyone had heard that Bella was back, and that she was blind, but no-one anticipated her attending school like any other regular kid would. Charlie had seen to it that Forks high would be helping her in any way that they could, even her end of year finals were already sorted out, she would do them orally with the Principal. There wasn't another school here, and he couldn't afford a private tutor, so there was only one solution really.

As they reached the stairs that would lead them inside, a sudden rush of shivers ran through Bella as they passed a body standing on the stairs.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, her skin crawling out in a rash of goosebumps.

But she ignored it and carried on walking.

English was dismal, math boring and social studies even worse.

Each class teacher had paired Bella up with someone who had the next class with her in order to make sure that she found the next class, unless Angela or Jessica came passed and stole her away. Most of her guides were pleasant, except one from yesterday. The woman was so cold that even her hand on Bella's arm made her skin feel like ice beneath its touch.

Angela found Bella outside her social class and walked her to biology because she had the same class, so it made sense.

Angela left Bella at her table and moved away, the same cold chill running through Bella as she sat down. It was the one she felt next to the person she was seated next to yesterday, the same one she felt on the stairs when they arrived.

Bella knew that it was a guy, she could smell his cologne.

As Bella sat down, a tingle ran through her wrist, the one that was most likely bruised after last night.

Whoever had been in her room left as soon as they had shown up, the animals wondering around outside probably scared them off when it sounded like a mountain lion was killing its prey.

She hadn't told Charlie about it, he had enough to deal with and she doubted that the intruder would come back anyway.

The presence next to her repeated yesterday and ignored her, he was probably embarrassed to be forced to sit next to her for the thirty minutes that they were to endure daily in this classroom.

Edward watched Bella from the corner of his eye, her face showing her thoughts as unimpressed, or maybe disappointed?

She seemed to allow her attention to be focused on the front of the class where the lesson originated from.

Jasper had been kind and given him a small amount of information about Bella, but it had only left more questions. She had moved back here to live with Chief Swan after her mother was killed in an accident. The same accident that had rendered Bella blind...

Bella hadn't been to Forks for five years, they had only settled here three years ago, so the Cullens had never met her. Until now, they hadn't even been aware of her existence.

And now, within twenty-four hours of meeting her, Edward had sealed her fate and scared her so badly that he couldn't even talk to her.

She looked different from yesterday, today she seemed less at peace and more anxious.

"Stop staring" Bella said under her breath as she suddenly turned her head to the side and looked straight through Edward.

How did she even know that he was watching her if she couldn't see him?

"I'm sorry" Edward said, genuine remorse curling around his words. It was rude to stare and embarrassing to be caught doing it.

"I'm Edward" he added and stopped himself just short of holding his hand out to be shaken.

Bella lifted her hand up in a timid wave, her frown turning into a small lopsided smile.

Bella's sleeve pulled up when her hand lifted, the bare skin visible even more.

Edward's eyes focused on the purple ring that ran around her wrist, a sudden disgust in himself as round as the bruise was. He never meant to hurt her, or bruise her skin, it had been unintentional.

"I bruise easily" Bella whispered as though she could read his mind while her hand dropped and the other moved to pull her sleeve down.

Had his reaction to seeing the mark been audible? Was it him that gasped and then growled and not her?

"I'm Bella". She added.

"Hi Bella". Her name rolled off his tongue with inexplicable ease, even though his insides were tied up in knots. "Welcome to Forks" he added trying to maintain the need he had to hear her voice.

"Welcome back" she giggled out, Edward's already uneasy feeling extending into something he had never felt before. "You're new?". She asked, she had probably figured the he 'didn't know' that she used to live here, that this was where she started growing up.

Edward was holding onto his pen, the flimsy plastic bending slightly as his fingers clenched down on it. In a bid to stop himself he shifted it around and started clicking it repeatedly instead.

In the blink of an eye, Bella's hand reached out and settled over his to silence the annoying click, click the pen made.

Edward stiffened at the contact, just like yesterday, her skin was warm and inviting.

He was momentarily lost in the feeling when a thought came to mind, how did she seek his hand out perfectly. "How...?"

"I see shadows" she murmured and retracted her hand leaving Edward at a complete loss.

The bell rang and the room began to empty, Angela appearing next to Bella's side as she waited for Bella to stand up so that they could leave.

"Hi Edward" she beamed in his direction. She'd always had a thing for him, but avoided any contact with him because she was intimidated by him and the other Cullens.

Edward smiled her way before moving passed them and following the rest of the bodies that vacated the room.

Trying to still his mind, Edward walked passed Jessica Stanley and brushed his fingers over her hand as they passed, her skin felt cold and lifeless to him.

**'Edward' **Alice's voice rang out through the mill of people that crowded the hallway. It brought him to a standstill when he heard the desperation in his name.

He couldn't reply, so he waited, she would continue in time.

A single image drifted into his mind, Alice projecting a face at him so that he would see.

**'Another Society Guard has come for Bella' **Alice's voice in his mind sounded panicked, something that hardly ever found its way to Alice.

Edward turned and went down the hallway towards the row of wooden doors that lined the hallway to the left after taking a right turn. They were the doors he saw in Alice's vision. They were the only wooden doors that weren't numbered, they were in the new wing of the school.

Edward felt Bella before he saw her, she was at the other end of the hallway, nodding towards the restroom. Angela said she'd wait, but Bella said she was okay so Angela left her alone in the hallway.

Completely alone.

Edward felt the presence of the Guard before he saw him too, his speed rivaled Edward's as he stopped and looked at Bella before licking his lips and starting to run.

Edward dropped his backpack to the floor, the sound making Bella jump as it echoed over the soft tap-tap her cane made when she moved it along the floor. She turned to face his direction, just as Edward moved forwards and ran the entire length of the hallway in less than a split second.

Bella must have seen his shadow, or heard his movement because she responded to him a second before his hand reached out and he slid her across the floor and into the wall to his right, and shielded her with himself.

The Guard was fast, but not fast enough and Edward was able to grab hold of him a second before his hand took hold of Bella's hand.

In the background Edward heard Bella gasp before she lost her footing and fell over. He heard the rustle of clothing and felt a gust of wind as Emmett and Rosalie stopped next to him, both of them in a defensive stance.

Bella saw the shadows dance before she was gently pushed aside and slipped. She felt a gust of wind caress her skin, but the hand that touched her was warm and gentle, a complete contrast to someone shoving her aside.

Sitting on the floor, her hand searched the cold tiles beneath it for her cane. She let it go when the world spiraled out from under her feet and she needed to find it if she had any inclination of going to class.

A deep growl, followed by a hiss sounded through the empty hallway, chilling Bella's blood. It sounded just like whatever had been outside her house last night.

A series of other rapid moving sounds followed, Bella abandoning her search for her cane as she slid across the floor until her back met something that wasn't the wall.

In less than a second something grabbed hold of her, her legs and feet being forced to right themselves as she was lifted up. But her feet couldn't touch the floor, she was dangling suspended in the air.

A scream lodged in her throat, the sound wanting to come out, but unwilling to break free.

Bella shook her head, just once before she was freefalling and hit the ground with a loud thud as she was dropped.

Crawling away, her hands skidded across the floor, her eyes looking for light anywhere as an escape route because light meant a door or window, and right now she needed to get out of here.

Edward had a firm grip on the Guard when a second one appeared out of nowhere when he materialized from thin air. He was behind Emmett and Rosalie and lifted Bella up until her feet were dangling in midair.

Alice came sprinting down the hallway in that instant, Jasper right behind her as she tackled the second Guard in stealth and with more flare than Edward had ever see her use.

She was potent when she was fired up.

Emmett and Edward were able to knock the Guard out, just long enough for Emmett to tie him up with chains he went to retrieve from somewhere in seconds and Rosalie aided Alice and Jasper with the godzilla of a Guard that had Bella.

Emmett threw the Guard over his shoulder and left, while Jasper and Rosalie tied up the second one before following Emmett with him.

Edward sought Bella out and found her crawling on the floor along the wall in the direction of a door that would lead outside. Alice looked at Edward and he nodded before she walked towards Bella really loudly so that she wouldn't scare her more than she already was.

"Bella?" Alice called out and Bella stopped.

"Are you okay?" Alice moved closer and kneeled down when Bella sat where she was.

"I'm late for class" Bella whimpered out seemingly lost in a daze.

Alice held her hand out and Bella took it before she allowed Alice to help her stand up.

"I'm Alice".

When Edward handed Alice Bella's bag and cane he willed a thought to Alice to stay with Bella while he left to go in search of the others.

As Alice watched Edward walk away silently she noticed that Bella turned towards where he was even though she couldn't see him, or hear him move, she somehow knew that he was there.

Edward found Carlisle with the others when he reached them deep in the woods. The Guards had been restrained to trees, but the wood was already splintering and falling apart from their struggles against the chains. They didn't have long to find out what they wanted to know before the Guards would break free and they'd be forced to fight them and kill them in defense because Guards were bred to fight. It's what their purpose of existence was.

But these two were too easily taken, too easily subdued.

Something wasn't right.

"Why do you want the girl, she's an innocent human?" Carlisle asked one of the Guards.

"Because of what she is" came his reply between the rattling of the chains and the creaking of the bark splintering behind his back.

"What is she?" Edward asked stepping forward. He growled the words out so harshly that all eyes fell on him.

"Come now, Edward Cullen, you know".

Edward's patience was slipping, even Carlisle could sense it so he stepped up to Edward and just stood there beside him. Edward knew that it was in case he snapped and Carlisle needed to calm him.

"Tell me what she is" Edward said between clenched teeth, but relatively calmer than before.

"More of us will come Cullens, and then you will be exterminated and no longer bring shame to our kind" the bigger of the Guards spoke, his voice wrapped in hatred.

"Shame? You are meant to protect the humans, how can you say that we bring you shame when we live in peace with them and do the same?" Emmett yelled from where he stood.

"You won't keep her safe forever Cullen, she will die and when she does, our kind will be free". With his words scarcely cold, the first Guard snapped the chain and all hell broke loose.

As the dust settled, the Cullen clan surveyed the damage and each breathed a sigh of relief that their coven was still pieced together.

The Society Guards were trained to kill, skilled and masterful in the art, they weren't easily eradicated from existence. These two had to be new Guards.

"This was a warning" Carlisle stated as he turned to find Edward waging war in his own head.

"A warning for what?" Rosalie asked as she dusted her pants off.

"That we should give Bella to them".

"What is she? Why do they want her so badly? Why are they even interfering in the human world?" Edward's voice trailed off just as Esme stepped into the newly formed clearing.

"She's a Vessel. Bella Swan is a Vessel" Esme said, earning several gasps and a sudden chuckle from Emmett.

"_She_ is a Vessel?" Rose scoffed. She hated the humans but stuck to their feeding habits because of Emmett. "She's damaged, and weak".

Edward growled and Emmett's chuckle died down when Edward silenced Rose in the way of their kind.

"Rose! She is blind, not damaged. She was involved in an accident that should have killed her. She's a survivor, a fighter, just like you" Esme chastised Rose for her harsh words.

"Doesn't mean I have to like her" Rose seethed back before leaving with Emmett following.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle looked down at Esme so adoringly as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, Natasha came to see me".

"Natasha?" Carlisle's voice sounded so cold at the mention of someone from his past.

"Yes. She was civil and polite. But she came to warn us". Esme knew of the bad blood between Carlisle and his sibling, it was a feud that spanned nearly two hundred years.

"Can we trust her?" Edward spoke up for the first time, he too was aware of Natasha's snake-like tendencies. She'd even once gone so far as to try and kill Esme because she made Carlisle so happy when she had nothing but suffering.

"She has a mate, she's different" Carlisle was surprised, Natasha had always been cold, even when they were still human.

"What was the warning for?".

"Bella and Edward". Esme sounded fearful saying that, almost like she believed the threat to be real.

"Where is Bella?"

"She's with Alice".

Edward didn't stay after that, he left Esme and Carlisle standing deep in the forest as he went in search of Bella and Alice.

*******thanks for reading, hope you'll leave a thought?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


End file.
